


it's been a long shift

by chasingblue57



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingblue57/pseuds/chasingblue57
Summary: Just a brief, added scene for the episode Sleight of Hand. Mario sees Noa make the call and checks in.





	

Mario sees her, sitting in one of the patient conference rooms, staring at her phone and he knows, just like that, that she’s going to call the cop’s wife. It stops him for a moment, watching her wait and waver, and his hand is halfway to the door handle when she starts to dial, shoulders set and the corner of her mouth that he can see settled into a firm line.

He smiles to himself, watches her take a deep, resolved breath and then heads to the locker room to change.

It takes a good ten minutes for her to appear in the hallway, eyes distinctly red and looking a lot more exhausted than she had watching Johnny’s magic trick an hour ago. She doesn’t even notice him right away, leaned next to the door, but when she does she manages half a puzzled smile, which he takes as a good sign.

“You wanna grab a drink?”

Noa’s laugh is a little thin, but it’s definitely genuinely amused. “It’s 10 am.”

He shrugs, one brow raised in challenge, dark gaze assessing as it sweeps across her. “It’s been a long shift.”

This time she’s the one assessing, as if looking for something important around the corner of his one sided smirk. Whatever she’s trying to discover, she must find it because her eyes roll and her smile widens and warms. “Give me ten minutes?”

“Sure, meet you out here?”

He’s got coffee and some vending machine muffins waiting when she comes out and when she fixes him with a curious quirk of her brow, he just laughs. “Can’t drink on an empty stomach,” before tossing her the chocolate chip muffin and leading the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to make this ship a thing, I am determined. Even if it means I start with little snippets and just wait for someone else to like the thing and write the thing and blog the thing and gif the thing too. It’s going to happen.


End file.
